


One Plus One

by DarkAlpha67



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, Happy Ending, Married Barry Allen/Iris West, Married Couple, Shocking ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 02:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10427004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAlpha67/pseuds/DarkAlpha67
Summary: “I have something to tell you.”Iris pulls away, looking up at him. Barry frowns when he notices the way her brows pull together, like it always does when she is worried about something.“Stay here okay.”Before he can open his mouth, she is sprinting out of the kitchen. He stands there, with his mouth hanging open starting at the spot Iris had just stood.Wow… this must be what it’s like for the other people.*A happy future fic for Barry and Iris





	

**Author's Note:**

> Listened to James Arthur- Say You Won't Let Go

He feels exhausted as he enters their apartment. He can hear soft music playing in the kitchen and he feels his exhaustion slip away with each step he takes toward the sound, a small smile forming on his lips when her voice drifts through the empty loft.

He looks around, taking in the dimmed lights, smelling the food cooking as he sets his sling bag on the floor, quietly making his way to the kitchen.

His smile widens.

Her back is turned to him, her hips swaying just a bit as she sings along to James Arthur’s Say You Won’t Let Go. She isn’t that good, but Barry knows that Iris can be tone deaf, her voice will always sound beautiful to him.

He wants to stand there, wants to freeze time and watch her forever. Breathe in the way her eyes shine with joy, her lips vacant of any gloss yet still so soft looking, her hair pulling back into a pony-tail, a look she calls her ‘Home Look’, bangs hanging down the side of her face.

Three years of marriage and a life time of Friendship and he still finds himself unable to breathe when he looks at her.

 _“When you look over your shoulder…_ ” She sings softly.

Barry, unable to stand the distance all of the sudden, makes his way over to her. She is yet to notice him. He sneaks up behind her, wrapping his arms around, feeling her jump just a bit.

“God, you need to stop with that.” She says though her voice is soft as silk.

Barry smiles, turning his head just as she leans back to look at him. He looks into her dark eyes, black glistering orbs, losing himself in them. Leaning down, he slants his lips over her, kissing her slowly, soaking in the feeling her in his arms.

Pulling back, she gives him a small smile before turning around, lowering the temperature of the oven. Then she turns around completely, pressing her body against his and wrapping her arms around his neck.

“How was your day?” She asks.

Barry sighs, rubbing his hand over her back, stroking the curves of her waist with his thumb. “It was draining. The only thing that kept me going was knowing that I have you to come home to.”

Her mocha skin flushes and she sighs, unwrapping her hands behind him, pulling her arms back to cup his neck. She pushes herself up on her toes, pressing their lips together.

“You truly have a way with word, Barry Allen.” Iris says once she pulls back.

Smirking, Barry sways them a little. The song is still playing in the background, filling the house and Barry pulls his wife closer to him, feeling her arms wrap around his neck once more as they dance, slowly moving around, bathing in each other’s presence, and soaking in each other’s warmth and love.

Iris lays her head on his shoulder, letting out a small sigh.

“I missed you today.”

Barry leans his cheek against her head. “Me too.”

They continue to dance to the song, feeling as if the words are directed to them. After everything, having Iris in his arms, is something he will always be eternally grateful for. No matter what happens, as long as he has Iris in his arms, Barry knows he can face anything.

“I have something to tell you.”

Iris pulls away, looking up at him. Barry frowns when he notices the way her brows pull together, like it always does when she is worried about something.

“Stay here okay.”

Before he can open his mouth, she is sprinting out of the kitchen. He stands there, with his mouth hanging open starting at the spot Iris had just stood.

Wow… this must be what it’s like for the other people.

He shakes his head, he turns around and looks into the pot of food that is shimmering down. The smell makes his mouth water.

The sound of bare feet fitting the floor, causes him to drop the lid of the pot like it burned, turning around just in time to see Iris standing there.

“Were you planning on ‘tasting’ the food again, Mr Allen?” She asks, lifting her hand up to crook two fingers making inverted commas.

“Uh, no. No I wasn’t.” He stutters, shaking his head.

Iris raises her eye brow. “Really?”

Barry bites his tongue and nods. He looks around and sees a plastic white stick in her hand. “What’s that?”

Barry watches as Iris opens her mouth, looking down at the stick. She bites down her bottom lip, the ends of her lips tugging up into a small smile as she lifts her head to look up at him.

“This,” She says slowly, inching closer to him. “Is the reason, I didn’t go to work today.”

Frowning, Barry looks at her. “What? Did something happen? Are you okay?”

He already half way to her when he’s finished talked. Iris laughs, tears springing in her head and she shakes her head.

“I am perfectly fine.” She say, looking down at the stick in her hand and then she lifts it up slowly to his face, turning it toward him. “We are perfectly fine.”

_We…_

His mouth falls slack and his eyes snaps to the stick, seeing the small little smiley face on it. He’s heart squeezes and then explodes, a waves of emotions wash over him. It’s so overwhelming. He doesn’t know what to do. He can feel his mouth moving, trying to form words, he can feel his eyes burning as tears starts building up, he can feel his head moving from side to side as he shakes it but he can’t for the life of him, move at will.

The words spring out from his mouth, “You’re… You’re… You…”

Iris smile widens and she nods vigorously.

Barry laughs, zipping forward. He wraps his arms around her waist, pulling her up and off her feet, spinning around in circles, tears, happy tears, running down his face. Iris’ laughter rings through the entire loft, and Barry’s soon join in.

“Barry!” Iris shouts with laughter. “Barry! Put me down!”

Barry comes to a halt. He pulls back, grabbing onto arms. “Oh, crap! Did I hurt you? Are you okay? Do you need to sit down?” He spins around looking for a chair that he can drag over for her.

Hands cup his face, turning his head so that Iris’ is back in his line of sight. “Babe, I’m fine.” She laughs. “You need to chill out, though. You’re falling into the worried daddy a little too early.”

_Daddy… He’s going to be… Iris is… He and Iris are…_

“I’m gonna be a dad.” He whispers out in awe.

Iris grins at him. “In exactly 8 months, so you have all the time in world to work up to the worrying part.”

“I’m gonna be a dad.” He repeats again, still not believing it.

Iris grin dims. “Bar, are you- Are you okay? I didn’t break you, did I?”

A grin splits Barry’s face. “I’M GONNA BE A DAD!”

Iris bursts out laughing, and Barry can’t up but pull her into another embrace. They remain there, their laughter blended together and Barry can’t even begin to comprehend the news.

He’s going to be a dad.

Iris is pregnant.

“God, I love you so _so so_ much.” Barry says into her hair.

He feels Iris cupping the back of his neck, her wedding band cold against his neck. He feels tears running down his cheeks, the joy from within spilling out in the only way his body can.

He’s going to be dad.

“Yes, Barry you are.” Iris says.

He pulls away, cupping her face and then he kisses her. He grips onto her, wanting her feel to the indescribable amount of joy and love that is flowing within him. She kiss him back, presses her body against and Barry can’t help but think, in a few month there will be a baby bump between them.

“I love you so much,” He whispers again.

_I Love You Too, Little Baby._

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for any mistakes.


End file.
